You are my pedo!
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Short lovely oneshot  Takes place after the kiss in the final no spoliers . Katara was thinking,and then laughs. She decides to share what shes found with Aang. What happens? Read to find out. Please review, no flames. Thanks.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender**

**This story takes place right after the kiss in the final.**

**Rated T for the kissing xD**

* * *

Neither wanting to pull away but the need for air becoming apparent, they both slowly broke the contact. Their foreheads were touching lightly, smiles mirroring one another's. Eyes displayed the love for the other. A comforting silence blanketed around them as their eyes did the speaking. They stared deep into each other's eyes, neither wanting to break eye contact- as if they were having a staring contest, except this was no contest; their eyes attracted the other's eyes like a magnet. The emotions swirling around the colorful pools attracted the gaze like the honey attracts the bees.

And then after several minutes of nothing but complete silence, it was broken. What caused the silence to finally fall were not words that were spoken but laughter. This laughter caused words to spill from the other.

Katara laughed softly at an irony. Aang wanted in on what was so funny; "What's so funny?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow. "Come on, tell me. I want to laugh, too."

Her laughter slowly ceasing and then stopping completely, she let her eyes trail the blue tattoos on the boy's arms as she spoke, "I was just thinking…"

Intrigued, he asked her, "Oh, about what?"

She smiled as she unconsciously traced the arrow that went down his arm. She whispered in a soft tone, "About you…me…us"

Aang grinned. He was very aware of what the girl was doing to him but he fought hard to ignore it. "Tell me more." he replied in a whisper.

"You were trapped in an iceberg for a hundred years, right?" she said so suddenly that it caught the airbender by surprise.

He nodded, now unsure where the girl was going with this. He opened his mouth to ask but found that no words would leave him.

"I was thinking that…" she paused, and shook her head.

Finally able to find his voice, he asked her, "What?"

She shook her head, again. "Never mind…it was…stupid."

"Katara…" he whispered, he loved how easily her name rolled out of his tongue as if it he had been saying it since birth. "Come on, tell me. Nothing you think could ever be stupid."

She smiled at him. "Well…I was thinking, since you were in there for a hundred years…" she explained, "That if you added them to your age now…you would be a hundred and twelve…."

Arching an eyebrow up, he questioned her, "Where exactly are you going with this, Katara?"

She looked up at him, a playful a smirk on her face. "You, Mr. Avatar" she teased, "are a pedophile!" A small laugh escaped her lips, and then a smile formed.

Arching up his brow, he tilted his head to the side in an act of confusion. He asked, "A what, now?"

She laughed. "A pedophile" she repeated, playfully.

"Yeah, I heard that" he informed her, "But…what is a…pedophile?" The way he said the last word, sounded as if he did not like the sound of it.

She laughed but stopped realizing that he was dead serious. "Well…it is where a…grown adult…goes after minors…like my age…" she whispered, trying her best to give a good explanation.

When she pulled back a bit to look at the boy, his expression was one of shock; his eyes were open wide, his mouth dropped open. For a second there, she had thought that she had accidently killed the avatar by shocking him to the point of death. So when he began to blink and that look of shock wore off, she released a sigh of relief.

It was now Aang, whom was laughing. Katara smiled at him, and joined in the laughter. And then, the atmosphere was drowned with their love for one another once again. Their laughter ceased as their eyes locked, grey eyes meeting blue ocean orbs.

It felt as everything around her was going in a slow-mo. She could see Aang slowly leaning towards her, and she felt herself leaning closer to him, aching to close the gap. Her eyes closed in anticipation, but snapped open when her lips did not meet his soft ones; instead she felt the boy's lips on the side of her neck, near her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin as he spoke to her.

"Well then…" whispered Aang, "Consider me a pedophile…" And, then he leaned back, and then slowly leaned back in. This time, their lips met the others in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, still staring into the other's eyes.

A playful smile playing on her features, she purred before going in for another heated kiss, "You are my pedo!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? I have had this idea for a long time, just never acted on it. Please review, just no flames.**


End file.
